


These Moments

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Fluff, Height Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves many things about Michael, but this is one of his favourite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [FassAvoy Fortnightly Challenge #5](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/246909.html#cutid1) and I'm really proud of myself for A- finishing this one and B- finishing it on time (I started to others that I have yet to finish. Oops.)

James could probably write a book about all the things he loved about Michael. Certain things ranked higher than others of course, while other things were in a class of their own. One of the things that James loved about Michael was that the other man was taller than he was. Not by a lot, not enough that James feels like he’s looking up at Michael or that Michael’s looking down at him. It’s the perfect height difference. When James has a bad day and comes home to Michael, he can stand with his arms around Michael’s waist and his head tucked under Michael’s chin without it being awkward for either of them. He loves those moments, when Michael just holds him, rubbing soothing patterns against his back and kissing the top of his head, because it’s all James needs right then, just needs the solidness of Michael to keep him from collapsing under the pressure of the outside world. 

The moments that are even better than that, the real reason James loves that Michael is taller than him, is the times when he can go up to Michael and stand on his tiptoes and kiss him. 

It was what he’d done the first time he’d kissed Michael. He’d been waiting at the airport, waiting for Michael’s flight to get in. He’d kept checking the time on his watch, his phone, and the big screens announcing arrivals and departures, convinced that one of them had to have the wrong time. None of them were and Michael’s flight came in on time. It was early morning and the airport was mostly quiet. James had spotted Michael first, a huge grin spreading across his face until it hurt, but he didn’t stop. Michael soon found him, grinning right back, and quickened his step to reach James faster.

“Hi,” Michael had said, standing in front of him.

“Hi,” James had replied.

James had debated for days the proper way to greet his new boyfriend, in public, at the airport, wondering if even a hug would be too much. In the moment though, in the mostly quiet airport, with no one else really taking notice of them, James did the first thing he thought of and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Michael.

“Sorry,” he muttered afterwards, looking a bit embarrassed.

“Why?” had been Michael’s answer.

James had looked back up at him, seen Michael’s smile and had smiled back, before Michael had kissed him.

It had almost become tradition after that, whenever they’d see each other again after work related separations. They’d smile, say hi, and James would stand on his tiptoes and kiss Michael. The couple of times that James had forgotten to do it, from his exhaustion from his own flight home or because of something else on his mind, Michael had thought James was upset with him, so James made sure to always greet Michael with a kiss on tiptoes.


End file.
